


Red

by emynii, ObliObla



Series: Nia & Obli's Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Episode s04e07: Devil Is as Devil Does, Gen, Gun Violence, Tumblr: luciferprompts, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynii/pseuds/emynii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: 4.7 AU: Trixie had only wanted to make sure Lucifer was okay.For the Whumptober prompt: human shield





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Full Luciferprompts prompt is in the end notes.

Trixie had only wanted to make sure Lucifer was okay.

She didn’t know about Eve. Didn’t trust her. Wasn’t sure she was the kind of friend he needed.

When the bad guys came, Eve put herself in front of Trixie, yelled for Lucifer. Her body shook, and Trixie held her arms, pressed her face into the fabric of her pretty red dress. She smelled like apples and a little bit like Mom, and Trixie didn’t know how to pray, but she thought about Mom and Dad and Maze.

“Can’t have any witnesses,” the man said, and Trixie remembered Malcolm, remembered how he’d talked to her—not like a person, but like she was just some annoying little thing that got in the way. Eve pleaded with him, like Trixie had pleaded with Malcolm, but men like that didn’t care.

And then the bullet hit her.

Her body jerked, and she made a sound that might have been a name, but Trixie’s head was ringing, and she couldn’t hear. Eve fell back, and Trixie caught her, both of them landing hard, her ankle twisting under her, Eve’s head in her lap. Her hair tangled between her fingers.

And now her dress was turning darker from the blood pouring out of her stomach. Red was her favorite color, she’d said. Trixie was in a fog, and time was weird, and she watched in slow motion as Eve reached for the wound. Her fingers came away crimson, the blood drops loud in Trixie’s ears when they hit the ground. Her hand fell to the marble. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She looked up at Trixie, but then her gaze fixed, and she was still.

Time slammed back into Trixie. The man by the wall was breathing steadily. The man with the gun chuckled softly. Eve was a heavy weight, and Trixie couldn’t move. She looked up at the gunman. He looked at her, shrugged, and said, “Sorry, darling.” He raised his gun. Trixie shut her eyes; she didn’t want to see when it happened.

She wondered if it would have time to hurt.

There was a crash, a growl, and a gunshot, but nothing hit her. She forced her eyes open. One of the men had disappeared through a hole where stained glass used to be. The other had his gun pointed at Lucifer, now, who was walking toward him. She tried to scream, to yell, to _ anything _, but she couldn’t move.

The man pulled the trigger, but Lucifer didn’t fall like Eve did.

He kept walking.

The man pulled it again, and again, until he ran out of bullets. He dropped his gun. “What _ are _ you?”

“What have you done?” Lucifer snarled.

“I-I didn’t…” The man tripped over Trixie’s backpack on the floor and fell.

Lucifer looked over at Eve; he didn’t even seem to see Trixie. His eyes were red, like they’d been with the bully when they’d first met, but worse, somehow, because they were filled with pain too. “You killed her,” he said roughly.

“I…”

“You killed her, and now…” He seemed to be fighting with himself, hands shaking when he grabbed the man by the shoulder, by the arm. “Now, I have to punish you.”

“I’m, sorry,” the man said. “Please, I’m _ sorry _.”

Lucifer hummed and shook his head. “No, you’re not. But you will be.”

And he smiled, but it was a smile made of knives and nightmares. Not rotting like Maze’s other face, but burned, skinned, and constantly changing. His teeth were sharp, or yellowed, or black and scorched. His hands, clenched in the man’s shirt, had claws. And the man was screaming, was crying, was muttering, “_Sorry, so sorry. Please, please… _”

Lucifer’s hand wrapped around the man’s throat. “It would be easy,” he said. “I’ve done it before, and nothing… nothing happened.” He ran a flayed finger down the man’s cheek, but he looked scared, somehow.

“I-I deserve it,” the man said, panting. “I’m a killer.”

“That’s right,” Lucifer said, grinning brutally. “And all killers must be punished.”

The man nodded. “Do it.”

His fingers tightened, and Trixie found her voice. “Stop!”

Lucifer looked up at her sharply; he seemed to have forgotten she was there. “Run, child.” There was nothing human in his voice. He dropped the man, now unconscious, to the ground. “Run from the monster in the dark.”

She shook her head. “You’re my friend.”

He choked out a bitter laugh. “Am I?

She looked from Lucifer, face twisted and broken, to Eve, her lips parted, her eyes open and staring. She pressed Eve’s eyelids closed, watching the strange stillness of this person she barely knew, of this person who had sacrificed herself. “Yeah, you are.”

He blinked at her and seemed to be trying to say something, but then the elevator dinged, and Mom was there, and Dad.

“Lucifer,” Mom whispered.

Dad looked from Lucifer to the men on the ground, to Trixie, then back to Lucifer. He raised his gun, his hands shaking.

“No, don’t—” But Mom was too late.

Dad pulled the trigger. And Lucifer had been shot over and over tonight, the holes in his shirt obvious with the color of his skin, but this was different. This was _ wrong_. He staggered back, and he had his other face again, but his eyes were wide and the red was spreading across the white of his shirt. He fell to his knees, and Mom ran to him. She touched the bullet wound on his stomach, and her fingers came away crimson, the blood drops loud in Trixie’s ears when they hit the ground.

Dad grabbed her and tried to pull her away, and she shouted something that might have been a name. They struggled, and he got her up and over to the wall. The officer they’d brought with them started checking the injured men.

Trixie got up, her legs trembling, her ankle throbbing, and walked past all of them—walked past Eve, dead on the ground, walked past the men and the officer and Mom and Dad. Walked past broken glass and pools of blood to stand in front of Lucifer. He had fallen back, when Dad had pulled mom away, and was lying on the ground, bleeding on the floor, as he had been in the hangar, with Malcolm.

“Hello, urchin,” Lucifer said wearily.

She watched him for a second and sat down next to him, avoiding the pool of blood spreading out under him. “Are-are you going to come back like you did last time?”

He laughed, blood flecking his lips. “I don’t think so.” He blinked like he was having trouble focusing. “Is Eve…?” he asked, like he didn’t know, and maybe he didn’t. Maybe he’d forgot.

She shook her head.

He inhaled sharply. “I-I’ll never see her again…”

Somewhere in the background someone was yelling, someone was crying, and she ignored it. “Lucifer…”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Lucifer said softly, “but I hope I never see you again, either.”

Trixie was crying, now. She hadn’t been before, not through the shooting, not through the fear, but her cheeks were wet, and she sniffed. “But I don’t want you to go.” Someone tried to pull her away, and she kicked out at them, slipping in the pool of Lucifer’s blood. She grabbed him and clung.

“Don’t cry, child,” he said roughly. He slumped a little further onto the ground, trying to lick his lips, but his tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate. His teeth were slicked red. “I’m not supposed to be here. I-I’m going to where I bel—”

“You belong here!” She was yelling. She wouldn’t let him leave like this. She couldn’t.

“I’m the monster in the dark,” he told her. “It’s so _ bright _ up here.”

“But I don’t want you to go!”

He coughed and spat blood on the floor. Behind her, Trixie heard Mom and Dad yelling at each other, like they had over her, maybe. But she couldn’t think about any of that. Couldn’t think about either of them. Lucifer’s hand seemed to be reaching for something, and she grabbed it, smearing Eve’s blood on his, but she didn’t care.

“_I have to_,” he ground out, like every word hurt. Darkness seemed to be grabbing at him, and he breathed shallowly.

“I only wanted to make sure you were okay,” she said, like it mattered, like it could change anything.

“I know, Beatrice,” he whispered. And his eyes closed.

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Luciferprompts prompt: 4.7 dark AU: Dan telling Tiernan that Lucifer was the one who crippled his son has worse consequences: Eve gets shot shielding Trixie from the killers before Lucifer can intervene. Trixie is ok, but Eve is either critically injured, or dead. As a result, Lucifer goes full devil on the killers, and Trixie (and Chloe and Dan when they barge in) see it.


End file.
